pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saz/Archive 8
Why Whenever you archive do you end up with a redirect to User:Saz? Are you moving both pages instead of just the associated talk page, or when you move the talk page does it create the user page too? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:06, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh I get it, you just don't like red links on your watchlist, so you do that redirect? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:07, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Hey Mis. --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 18:08, 29 September 2008 (EDT) : I just want that when they click the userpage button on the archived talk, they end up on my real userpage instead of a redlink ' SazzyPooh 18:08, 29 Sep 2008 ' ::It boggles my attempts to unwatch your archives because I am bad at following redirects back so I always wondered what the hell was going on is all. My wikifu is weak it appears. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:10, 29 September 2008 (EDT) First --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 18:07, 29 September 2008 (EDT) I am first sorrow. My fiends were waiting here before you =D - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 18:09, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Firster ^ 18:13, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :in b4 "fister" 18:13, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Breaking It in a Subtle Way doesn't count, tbh. Users have always done so (sarcasm, usually), and don't get banned for it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:37, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Intimidation and harassment are valid reasons. This isn't usual sarcasm anymore. ' SazzyPooh 18:38, 29 Sep 2008 ' ::I believe the reason for banning that you are looking for is that Shadowsin is being a douche. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:40, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::Saz, come on forum community chat, we'll explain. Sorry I scared you.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:48, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::PvX:Sorry For Being a Douche? :> - 18:50, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::: You didn't scare me, you annoyed me and made me rage. It's now time to leave me alone tbh, I'm done playing around with you. ' SazzyPooh 18:51, 29 Sep 2008 ' I realise you probably think the forum is retarded And it's nigh possible that you also think I am retarded, but please allow me to attempt to sell you on the power of the forum in the form of private messages. See with this marvel people can tell you things and even more, you can tell other people things, without every lame ass Tom, Dick and Chris on the internet reading what you have to say. Sometimes people have retarded things to say which are more a vent than anything useful, but sometimes the second thing they say may actually be relevant. If I make my wall of text larger, will it make the points contained withing more subtle? I don't know, but I'm hoping people will tl;dr it the longer it gets. If you have read this far you can pretty much stop now as the remainder will just be me admiring how marvellous I am publicly. I am really very quite friendly. Here is a link relevant to my spoutings: UPS! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:08, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :So, I went to sleep, and this happens. Lol. I'm not gonna lie Saz, you did kinda annoy me the other day, but I am a mod on there. And you were fairly helpful to me in my wikinoob days. If you need any help or anything, you have my word that I'll step in for you. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:38, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Saz, you're still awesome, but the users here still can't grasp the idea of a girl playing video games. It's mind blowing, tbh, and pretty hawt, too. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:44, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :: Of course I annoyed you, that's pretty much a given. But I hope you're mature enough to see that I didn't say all that just to get under your skin, even if it was poorly worded due to rage at the time. Ppl are too harsh on eachother here tbh and as a global mod it's nice to be a role model, rather than joining in on the faggotry with the rest of them. Like I pointed out on the forum, I was pretty much done after the comments made when you could still be arsed to reply them. Then it got clusterfucked. As a side note, I suggest you don't sleep anymore. Bad stuff seems to happen a lot when you go to sleep. Drink some coffee. ^^ Anyway, hope we can still be friends. ' SazzyPooh 20:47, 29 Sep 2008 ' :::Ah well, I got into a fist fight the other night. And had my head bounced off of concrete. So it's kinda difficult to determine when I should sleep or not. :o Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:51, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::: I'll fight you big. Only if you give me a dollar though D: and don't hit hard... or even fight back.. In fact can I borrow a dollar? D:" - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 02:41, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I'd probably kill you tbh. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:53, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Userpage I FUJCKING LOVE IT!-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 22:59, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :It's been stolen 5 times, too. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:13, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :: :o Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:16, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::To be continued. ' SazzyPooh 07:16, 30 Sep 2008 ' ups Tab 08:03, 30 September 2008 (EDT) PvE If you aren't too busy fending off your obviously homosexual-and-in-denial friend Joey, would you like to do some EotN stuff tonight? - 08:14, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :I will come in her place, my ele needs to do gwen :> Tab 08:22, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::I will come as well, I have a few characters that need new books. NM or HM? -- Armond Warblade 08:23, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::NM. It's my Ranger's first time through. I've already done the three Norn quests, but none of the others yet. - 08:23, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Augh, you had to do Norn, didn't you? Chloe's necro needs norn so she can get I can get her GDW. And a fair few of my characters would appreciate it, too... -- Armond Warblade 08:26, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Norn is usually the first you do since you have to go through their territory to get to Vanguard or Asuran territory. - 08:30, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::EoTN is fail. I had to beat it in 1 1/2 days. ZZZZZ. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:56, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :I just finished the norn quests with my mesmer. (isn't that awesome and a great coincidence) I'm willing to wait for you and join you tonight in asuran/vanguard stuffs :3 Yes, she's not the loser/disgrace anymore she once was QQ. And you can easily beat EOTN in half a day tbh. Esp in normal mode. Back in the beginning of the holiday i farmed HM books with Igor and got one every 3 hours. ' SazzyPooh 09:08, 30 Sep 2008 ' ::I'm weak PvE, takes me like a week to do anything. Of course, I only PvE afk. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:09, 30 September 2008 (EDT) I love how they forgot to update, deliberately or not, the blessings in the missions themselves. Feels nice to play the old ursan once again. *makes things go boom* ' SazzyPooh 09:11, 30 Sep 2008 ' ::::learn me to pve saz Tab 09:12, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::bump Tab 09:59, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Anything with a scythe with AoHM > Ursan. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 10:01, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Not greater than old maxed out ursan. It rapes things.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:13, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pfft, try watching your critscythe hit lvl 28 warrior shits for 170 and say that. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:00, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Nah i'll just hit them for ~140 and also have > 100 armor + 100% speed boost and AoE KD + another 100 or so damage times about 6 ;p. not to mention AoE weakness spread. <3. Bears are braver.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:16, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Bears also can't have an Imbagon in the background beefing them up, maintained domoges, 95 + armor from Critical agility, and the freedom of other options among it. Bears may be brave, but they're also dumb and smelly. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:45, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::And their domages were never actually that imba. Any decent frontliner with relatively fast attacks (anything but Hammer, tbh)+lotsa melee buffs>Ursan, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:58, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Racthoh's deepest darkest secret: SMS tried Ursan once in FoW or something. They never beat their time that run. -- Armond Warblade 16:40, 30 September 2008 (EDT) bump Tab 16:59, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Srs Question. Do female MMO players make male toons like guy players make female toons? If female players don't do the same I would have to question the validity of the masculinity of the internet.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:17, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Most females I know have female chars. There's sometimes some male pvp only char for the lulz that gets remade fast after creation. My 2 male chars are only there because of a personal story I'm not about to tell :3 ' SazzyPooh 17:20, 30 Sep 2008 ' ::Chloe's characters are all female, even the PvP ones. Apparently, men are ugly. *shrug* -- Armond Warblade 17:22, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::^. Male chars are for people that think its 'kool' to be 7 feet tall with scars all over your face and armor that resembles a metallic kilt. Ugly character is ugly. Tab 17:25, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::Men ARE ugly. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:25, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Apart from Percey Lightbringer, he is too brave to be ugly. Tab 17:27, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: This tells me that most guys wish to be girls, and all girls love the fact that they are girls. Either that, or guys make female toons and secretly do naughty things to them in their heads, but that's just weird. I choose gender based on what armor I feel like getting at the time. My favorite excuse for online gender confusion of all time: "I play girl toons because I can get guys to give me things."(My friend did this at one point, It actually worked to a point where it got to 'will you be my girlfriend'.) oO P.S. The only thing you can do to a male toon is make it uglier. The exception being dervishes and assassins.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:30, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::All the men are either too fat or too skinny, while female chars all use the same reasonable model. Imo only male Dervs, warriors and rangers are acceptable. I have a male warr, derv and ranger, rest are all female. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:33, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Few reasons for me: 1) GW males look ugly 2) Female armor is 100000x better than male armor, all male armor. 3) If I'm going to be looking at someones ass for hours on end, it mind as well be a girls =/--ツThe Gates Assassin 17:36, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::To be honest, If you get turned on either way It's really weird.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:37, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Female armor is 100000x better than male armor, '''all' male armor.'' Lies. Male ele tyrian armor prz.[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] /wave 17:45, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Female ele elite sunspear plz.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:48, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Also female ele elite kurz. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:53, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Male Ele Tyrian was too sexy for my guildmates; they threatened to kick me if I didn't buy another armor set. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 19:00, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Bump. If you go to my page, I have 7 Pve (deleted the mesmer). Two are female. I made a female sin cause I was like, "lol she kills shit". In retrospect, I wish I would've made a male sin for male Elite Luxon dyed white, and a female derv. My warrior/monk/ranger are fine. Elite SS for male rangers is sexy. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 00:27, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::My only problem is that, whenever I see a girl character in a match with me, I always think the person controlling it is a girl. Then I remind myself; MMORPG, Mostly Men Online Really Playing Girls. -Jax010//healingp=0 01:18, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::My female guildmates have female characters too. I tend to choose gender based on the profession.. i.e. monk → female while ranger → male, etc. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:43, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I assume everyone has a penis. GG. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:58, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Sometimes it isn't even theirs, tbh. Girls get a lot of attention in Guild Wars. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:18, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::One free hug for whoever gets me a tormented spear. ' SazzyPooh 09:44, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::OSHT! E-HUG FROM A REAL GIRL! GOGOGOGO! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:47, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Willing to throw in one wink and one wave too when I encounter you on the street with your friends. ' SazzyPooh 09:49, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::::Throw in a passing remark about how well you got your world rocked and you've got a deal. - 09:53, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Unfortunately I have no friends for you to catch me walking with :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:54, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Monks must be male. Cause all monks are homosexual (just their preference, not the profession is gay). My monk is obviously gay, and bald. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:54, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Panic, you got a deal xP. When will the exchange happen? Male monks are indeed pretty gay. And jolly. ' SazzyPooh 09:56, 01 Oct 2008 ' :When I happen to con someone out of an armbrace somehow. - 09:59, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::So basically, never. ' SazzyPooh 10:03, 01 Oct 2008 ' :::He's already working on conning me. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:04, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't think you have any money :3 ' SazzyPooh 10:06, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::260k in stash after buying elite armor and PvP speccing my rit. Ups. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:12, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Not really impressed. xP ' SazzyPooh 10:13, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::::Not meant to impress, demonstrating that I have enough to buy an armbrace. I don't know how many armbraces I already have. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:15, 1 October 2008 (EDT) learn me to pve :< Tab 10:17, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: How about giving me one to show me you're as friendly as everyone says you are. ' SazzyPooh 10:18, 01 Oct 2008 ' :please :< Tab 10:24, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm so friendly I am going to teach you the true value of an armbrace by making you earn one yourself. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:27, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I can get multiple right now. Problem is I'm too cheap to actually get one. What is current armbrace price anyway? Haven't been decently on in ages. ' SazzyPooh 10:29, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::Take as much SH as possible and roll shit? --'› Srs Beans ' 10:31, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: Isn't the price fixed at 100k so people can use them as a unit of currency? I am weak PvE. Also, OH YEAH! I'LL GIVE YOU "ONE"! BECAUSE I'M "THAT FRIENDLY" IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Don't double post :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:32, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Price has never gone that low when I was active. And I still played frequently when ursan DoA was all popular and prices dropped a lot. It was usually 100K+10-30ecto's, depending on how far you're going back in time. (that I can remember anyway, they were probably a lot more expensive before that). If they are only 100k though, which I have trouble believing, I'm buying one tonight. ' SazzyPooh 10:35, 01 Oct 2008 ' :::::::::::::::Tbh, I'm so friendly that I hate interacting with real people, so I just merch everything and buy shit myself from traders, so I really don't know what they are worth. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:37, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Going far back into time makes them 100k+100+ectos. --'› Srs Beans ' 10:38, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I usually merch all the crap (white/purple), check the rest on guru and then sell in spamadan. ' SazzyPooh 10:40, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::I merched a Stygian Reaver :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:44, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::bump Tab 10:47, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::That's ok. They're ugly as crap. Even if ppl think they're worth a lot. I wouldn't give 1K tbh :/ ' SazzyPooh 10:48, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::::::::::::::::Are you going to stop ignoring Tab soon? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:50, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::bump Tab 10:57, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::If he stops ignoring the line indent ;o----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:00, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::bump Tab 16:28, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::bump ' SazzyPooh 16:58, 01 Oct 2008 ' ::::::::bump----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:11, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I say we keep this section going and leave infidels section to rot and die.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:11, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Last section was too long so I made a new one. 16:24, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I say that you shouldn't, noob. 18:05, 2 October 2008 (EDT)